Alone in the Dark
by saxygal
Summary: You would think that after watching a horror film that someone would NOT walk home alone. In the dark. Through alleys. But that's exactly what Kagome Higurashi decided to do.


A viscous scream tore its way out of my throat when a hand came down on my shoulder. The moment that the shrill sound had escaped, the hand spun me around. I closed my mouth as I stared with relief into a pair of violet eyes.

"Good God, Miroku! Did you have to scare me out of my wits?" I shouted at the monk, my relief shifting into anger. He cocked his head to the side and grinned.

"Sorry," he said. "Did that movie freak you out?"

I snorted. "Please. I'm not a wimp. I can handle one horror film." I rolled my eyes and turned back around to walk next to Sango. Actually, the movie had been quite scary, but I wasn't going to let Miroku get a laugh out of my fear.

Originally, Miroku and Sango had invited me and my fiancée, Inuyasha, to go see this new slasher film that was opening in the downtown theatre; the big release happening on the Friday before Halloween. Unfortunately, Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, forced him to work on Friday night. I was going to stay home and we would go see the movie some other time, but Inuyasha had insisted that I go and have a good time anyway. So I conceded and had gone to the movie with our best friends.

"So, what did you two think about the identity of the killer?" Sango asked. In mere moments, the three of us were lost in a deep discussion about the killer and his manipulative ways. We rounded a corner and I glanced around, suddenly realizing where I was.

"Well this is my stop!" I said, pointing to the familiar alley behind me. "I gotta run before Shippo drives my sister insane."

Sango laughed. "I wonder how many tricks he's pulled on her tonight. Kikyo should consider herself lucky that he likes her, otherwise she might have a wild child on her hands." I nodded and laughed.

Miroku glanced behind me before giving me a concerned look. "Are you sure you want to go home that way Kagome? It's pretty late…"

"I go that way all the time Miroku," I said. Then I grinned evilly. "Did the movie scare you wittle Miroku?" I cooed, using my best baby voice.

The monk glared at me. "The movie has nothing to do with it! I just don't want anything to happen to you on the way home. Shippo is your son, even if it isn't by blood, and you're marrying Inuyasha. They both need you around "

I rolled my eyes. "You've seen one too many horror films Miroku. This part of town is safe, so don't worry; I'm not going to turn into the poor, stupid girl who says the creepy house is safe and ends up getting killed." But even as I said the words, I couldn't stop the chill that ran down my spine. I brushed the feeling off as something left over from the movie.

Sango chuckled. "She's right. Nothing's going to happen to her," she reassured her boyfriend. Miroku's brow furrowed, but he nodded anyway.

"Alright," he said, not completely convinced. "Maybe it is the movie talking…"

"Ok then, I'm off!" I said. With a wave, I turned down the alley way and headed home. I hadn't gone five steps when I heard a loud crack.

"Pervert!" Sango screamed. I didn't even have to turn around to know that Miroku was holding a bright red cheek. I laughed quietly and continued down my short cut.

I walked for about ten minutes before I realized that somewhere between where I left Sango and Miroku and here, where ever here was, I had gotten completely turned around. I decided to back track, which only got me even more lost than I already was. So I started acting on instinct, looking for anything that looked vaguely familiar. Of course, everything looks the same when it's completely dark.

I eventually resigned myself to the fact that I needed help. I pulled my cell out of my pocket. I was about to dial Inuyasha's number when I saw that I had absolutely no signal and very little battery. "That figures…" I muttered scowling. I could almost hear Miroku saying "I told you so!"

"Humph, what does Miroku know?" I grumbled as I resumed walking. "I'm just lost, not in trouble or anything. He's just so paranoid. Honestly what does he think I'm gonna do, jump around, waving my arms yelling "Hey, over here! I'm right where you want me, alone and lost!" at some crazy killer?"

I kept grumbling and ranting for a while. I just let my feet carry me down the deserted streets and alleys, constantly glancing around for something the rang a bell in my memory. I kept checking my phone, but of course the battery died the moment I got signal. I let out a frustrated yell at the sky. I stuffed my phone back in my pocket and wrapped my jacket around me tighter before I started walking again.

As time went on, I began to panic slightly. I had no idea where I was, plus it was cold and probably getting close to midnight. And I had no phone. _There's got to be a pay phone somewhere. I'd be happy with finding a bar even. Anything that says I'm back to society and out of…where ever I am right now._

I soon got the feeling that I was being watched, or followed. I hoped it was just my panic making me paranoid, but in the back of my mind I felt that it wasn't. I kept glancing over my shoulder and looking around, only to find that there was nothing there.

"Alright Kagome, calm down. There's nothing there," I told myself. I took several deep breaths to try to soothe myself. Obviously it didn't help because I still felt the same. Sighing, I glanced up, looking for the stars so I could have something that would make me feel better, only to see the sky filled with dark clouds. I groaned before I noticed something else. I tilted my head to the side until realization hit me.

_Power lines! Of course! _My mind relaxed slightly. I avidly watched one of those ghost hunting shows, my personal addiction, and they always said that power lines produced a high electromagnetic field, which caused people to have paranoia and feel like they were being watched. Sighing in relief, I continued walking.

A large bang sounded to my right, like a trashcan being tipped over. Normally, the sound wouldn't have been as loud or as scary, but things always seemed were different in a dark deserted alley. I jumped and barely stopped a scream from coming out of my mouth. I forced myself to relax, telling myself that it was only a rat or a stray animal. A big animal.

I caught a flash of movement to my left. I whirled around, seeing nothing. Then I heard what sounded like footsteps to my right, the direction that I had come from. I glanced around but there was nothing there. Fear begin to run in my veins, overriding the idea that I was paranoid.

Suddenly, cackling laughter filled the air. I couldn't pinpoint where it was coming; it sounded like it was coming from everywhere at once!

"Wh…Who are you?" I called out, voice shaking. I was answered with more laughter, sounding more insane than before. "What do you want?"

"Hehehe…YOU!" a scratchy male voice yelled. Then a large mass shaped like a person landed in front of me and begin running at me. I screamed and begin running away.

I ran blindly. My breathing came in pants and my arms were pumping wildly. I wanted to stop running, but I knew that I couldn't. I could hear the guy's mad laughter following me, and getting louder. I pushed myself harder,

Suddenly, he was next to me. I still couldn't see him very well, but I could see his shape. He was taller and bulkier than me, which could be any male in the world since I'm short and barely weigh 100 pounds. I gasped and tried to put some distance between us, but not before he tried to grab my arm. I cried out in pain as something dug into my skin and dragged across my arm. I pulled my arm away and ran even faster.

I looked at my arm as I ran. Five jagged cuts crossed my forearm, bleeding. I only knew of one thing that could leave a wound like that; a demon's claws. Even though they were few and far between, there were some demons who refused to obey their laws and lived on the streets, attacking humans. They could get away with it too since they mainly attacked the homeless. But this demon was nuts!

Still clutching my bleeding arm, I turned a corner and ran down another alley. Unfortunately, I was stopped short by a large brick wall. Mentally cursing my bad luck, I spun around only to see my way was blocked by the demon. _Great, just great. Why didn't I listen to Miroku? Oh yeah, because I'm too stubborn for my own good. And now I'm going to meet Death early at the hands of a demon…_

I shook the thoughts off. No, I was NOT going to be killed by a demon! I had my adopted son and my future husband to think about, to survive for. I spread my feet and took on my amateur fighting stance. I didn't know how much good it would do me, but fighting back was worth a shot. If anything, I had my miko abilities to fall back on; being one of the few people left in the world with spiritual powers had its benefits in situations like these.

The demon laughed coldly. "You think you stand a chance against me, mortal?" he asked. Something about his voice was familiar but I ignored it. I didn't say anything and instead stood my ground. He laughed again. "Suit yourself."

His right hand shot out and wrapped itself around my throat. I gasped for air as he lifted me up and pinned me against the wall. I kicked my legs, trying to break his hold. My effort only made him laugh more.

"Resistance is futile!" he cackled. I glared at his terribly cliché remark. Geez, someone needed to get out more.

The clouds broke and the full moon shone down, letting me finally get a look at my attacker. He was wearing black slacks and shoes. He also had on a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a loosened black tie. His hair was silver and blowing wildly in the October wind. My heart stopped in my throat when I saw the jagged purple stripes on his face, the red and purple eyes, and the twitching, silver dog ears that rested on top of his head.

"Inu…yasha…please…don't," I gasped out. "It's me…Kagome…" His face never changed. His youkai blood had completely taken over and he couldn't even recognize me. Tears slid down my face. Why? He was supposed to be my savior, not my killer.

Inuyasha chuckled darkly. "Nighty night, human!" He raised his left hand, claws extended. My eyes widened and I struggled against him harder. But even fearing for my life, I couldn't bring myself to purify the man I loved.

"No!" I tried to yell as he swung for my stomach. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

I sat upright, gasping. I glanced around me, trying to gather my bearings. Even in the dark of night, I could see the white walls, the dresser, the closet. I pulled the blankets closer to me, shaking. All of that was a dream?

I felt a muscled arm wrap itself softly around my waist. I tensed and looked over to see Inuyasha staring at me, his golden eyes concerned.

"Kagome?" He said my name softly, comfortingly. Immediately, I burst into tears and launched myself into his arms.

"Oh Inuyasha, it was terrible! There was the movie, and alleys, and then you were there, and your demon…"

"Shh, Kagome it's alright. It was only a dream," he said, pulling me against his chest. I hugged him to me tighter as he rubbed my back.

"But it felt so real!" I sobbed.

"But it wasn't. I picked you up from the theater, remember?"

That's right. Inuyasha came to the theater after he got off since the movie wasn't over yet and brought me home. I relaxed in his arms, my tears drying. He pulled us back down and tucked the blankets around us. As I became more and more relaxed, I heard his breathing deepen and soon he was sleeping soundly.

I sighed and closed my eyes. It was a dream, one big horrible nightmare. But if it was a very realistic nightmare, then why did my arm have a bandage on it where Inuyasha had sliced it with his claws?


End file.
